The Miracle Of Sake
by IwaOokawa
Summary: Akaya as always wants something. Niou refuses, but Akaya has "special" way of getting what he wants. Niou x Akaya, Trick Pair, Lemon, PWP


Author: IwaOokawa  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Niou x Akaya  
Genres: Romance, PWP, kind of dramatic? o.ö  
Warning: BL, explicit yaoi  
Disclaimer: not mine ' BUT: Basically Niou's sis isn't mine either, but MIHARU NIOU is mine x3 So, if you wanna borrow her, credit xD  
A/N: english isn't my native language, and I don't have betas, so sorry for misspelling and yeah... comments are appriciated x3

Akaya stalked through the clubroom when he had finished changing. He and his 'beloved' senpai were the last ones in the room. A wicked smile formed on his lips as he thought of the plan he had developed in the last days. This definetely going to work, he was sure of it. He closed the distance between himself and his target.  
„Yo, Niou", he said while searching for something in his bag.  
„What's up, bratling?", asked the white haired boy who was just on his way out.  
„You know what this is?"  
Akaya held a bottle triumphantly in his hands.  
„It's sake. So?"  
Niou seemed not one bit interested.

„So you know what to do with it?"  
Niou shrugged. He was interested in the stupid game his stupid kouhai was playing.  
„You get wasted, that is. And now get lost, brat."  
Unfortunately Akaya never did as told. He went behind the trickster all the while holding the sake bottle in place – in front of Niou's nose. Seductivly he whispered in the taller boy's ear.  
„Well, you make your uke drunk and have your way with him."  
Niou shrugged again, shoved Akaya away and strode to the door,  
„Not interested", he said.  
Really, when was his kouhai going to understand that he wouldn't fuck him? At least not like that... But the persistance that Akaya showed, it was almost cute, Niou had to admit. He wasn't going to lay a hand on him, though. He exited the clubroom.

'That's just what I wanted you to answer' Akaya thought. The smile on his face turned predatory. He strolled to the door not giving his senpai a way to escape.  
„Okay" he said. „Anyway can I come over? My sister's home again."  
Niou knew that the shorter boy would try something that evening for sure. But it was cowardly to turn him down. After all he was the trickster so Akaya could never possibly trick him into something. Besides, Akaya was his friend and friends in need Niou would never not help.  
„Fine, as long as you don't get on my nerves, brat", he answered sounding slightly unwilling. Of course that was only played.

Together they walked to Niou's home. Right in front of his room door he stopped. Akaya knew what was coming, he was here almost every day.  
„I'm home, Miharu", Niou shouted to the opposite room. The only thing he got in return was the clicking sound of her sister's keyboard.  
„She is at it again", he sighed. Though, who had a sister who gained her money by riding dirty yaoi books? If that wasn't totaly cool, Niou would give up on his beloved title.  
„I guess she greeted you, too", he told Akaya. The black haired boy grined.  
„Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Both entered Niou's room, the older lounging on the bed the other choosing the floor. For hours the two watched TV, played PlayStation or did other things to pass the time, neither of them even thinking of doing homework.  
„It's pretty late. Guess you packed everything as usual?", Niou asked. Akaya nodded. He always had packed the most important things for a sleep over. The times when he needed to get away from home (when his sister the bitch was there) had increased dramatically. So he never came unprepared.

They went into the bathroom, giving their tooth brushes some work to do. Now ready they hopped into the bed again, this time both boys. They had developed the habit of sleeping together in Niou's bed. Both were just waaaaaay to lazy to prepare an extra futon for guests. Akaya on his side never had problems with sleeping in Niou's bed, really. He just LOVED it. Niou couldn't complain, either, he just was aware of the sexy body beside him. It wasn't as if he would never ever touch his kouhai, he longed to, he most often dreamed about it, but he wasn't going to use Akaya as a sex toy like the black haired would love him to.

„Hey, Niou, know what?", Akaya asked innocently. He laid on his back while Niou on his stomach. Niou got suspicious instantly. Akaya had something up his sleeve when he spoke with that voice.  
„What? You pissed in your pants AGAIN? No, I didn't know."  
Akaya pouted, and oh-god, Niou could swear it was the cutest pout one could possibly have.  
„No! I mean there still the sake I brought. Would be a waste not to drink it, after I bought it, would it not?"  
Niou totally didn't like the idea of drinking that damn sake. He all too good knew how he reacted to alcohol. Unfortunately he just recently discovered – thanks to his sister – the non-plus-ultra that was sake. Since then he couldn't resist that liquid anymore.  
Akaya noticed how Niou gave no answer. Seemed like he had to make it easier to decide. He stand up and fetched the bottle. He laid down again.

„No worries. I won't try anything, promise."  
„I don't need reassurance from you, brat", Niou spat annoyed. Every now and then he questioned himself why he would always be so mean to his best friend, but he never found an answer. Maybe it was merely routine.  
„We can divide it fairly, you one gulp, me one, 'kay?"  
„Fine whatever." Really, Niou couldn't convince himself that drinking a little bit was okay. Hopefully he was able to stop before getting awfully drunk (what happened easily to him. The genes his sister would say). Akaya opened the bottle and handed it to Niou.  
„Here, senpai, you go first."  
Again Akaya's voice had that sweet, innocent notch. Creepy, if you knew the person behind that cute face.

Niou wordlessly took the wirst swallow. The alcohol tasted as he remebered it. He licked his lips. Unwillingly he returned the bottle to its owner. Akaya drank and passed the bottle to Niou. That process was repeated a few times until Niou decided to not share anymore. Akaya was completely okay with that, in fact he had hoped for Niou to do so. He let him have the liquid, being only lightly drunk himself. Niou on the other hand was wasted, especially after drinking a good amount (almost the whole bottle) all by himself.  
Suddenly Akaya again got this glitter in the eyes which his friend could have easily interpreted if he was sober.  
„Hey, Niou", the younger one sad with a smirk. „So how about a round of screwing?"  
Niou laughed oddly.  
„Hell no!", he exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. „Your little ass is too damn small for my dick to fit in!"

„You think?"  
Suddenly Akaya seated himself on Niou's ass, comming close to his ears, whispering seductively:  
„Then let's make a bet. I'm sure if you slam enough, I'll be able to take you completely. If I win, you'll have to screw me whenever I want. If you're right, I'll suck you off as many times as your cock can stand. How's that?"  
Niou's grin spread.  
„Your ass will be sorry, when I'm through with you, and so will be your mouth, brat."  
„Keh. That's how I like it."  
Instantly Akaya was thrown off of Niou and found himself under his friend. Their mouths clashed together, teeths clicking painfully, but neither of them even noticed. Theit hands roamed over every bit body they could get, but when Akaya began to fiddle with Niou's fly he slapped the fingers away. He smirked.  
„Just the fact that I'm gonna fuck you, doesn't mean I can't torture you beforehand. I set the pace, got it, bratling?"

The black haired pouted. He did not even get to give an answer before Niou was devouring his mouth again. Couldn't be helped. That pout just drove the older crazy. Slowly he let his tongue slide down the shorter's throat, carefully adding pressure. Akaya stretched his neck, moaning lightly. Niou, encouraged by the sounds his kouhai made, began nibbling on the sweet skin with his teeth. Driven by the alcohol in his system he „accidently" bit just a notch too hard, drawing blood. Akaya minded not in the least, he just licked his lips. Too bad he couldn't taste the delicious red liquid. Niou paused his work. He had to admire the piece of art he had created. But something wasn't rigth. He helped Akaya up and discarded his T-Shirt. He then pushed his friend back into the pillows. Yes, now he liked what he saw.

He bend down to tease the rosy buds on Akaya's chest. The latter pushed back against him, yearning for more. That tingling sensation that ran through his body whenever Niou scrapped with his teeth over his nipples, he wanted more, so much more of it. Again Niou halted the pleasantries he gave his kouhai. He chuckeld. (A chuckling DRUNK Niou was somewhat frightening, Akaya thought).  
„Who would have thought that the little devil could be reduced to such a cute moanung and writhing creature, if you just give some spots extra attention."  
Akaya tried to look mad, he hated it, when he was called cute or sweet or something unsexy, but actually he just pouted again, which resulted in Niou pouncing on him.

Well, it wasn't as if he didn't like Niou's tongue down his throat, but for him, he would rather have the older's hand in his pants or some other parts of Niou in him. The latter let his finger slide down the well build abs, circling the navel. He hummed in satisfaction as Akaya again began moaning with his sexy voice. Yes, Niou knew how sexy that little brat was, as said before, he used to dream and phantasize about him, but he wouldn't tell him, 'cause he absolutely loved teasing Akaya about beeing cute.  
With more force than neccessary he opened his friend's belt and pants. The younger almost cried in relief. Complete freedom wasn't given to him, though. Niou took his time playing around with his fingers. At first he drew a line just above the waistband, then he slid under the boxers, caressing every inch of flesh, while his other hand teased all the places around Akaya's member (still above all the fabric), but never touching where Akaya longed to be touched.

Akaya couldn't take it, he wanted friction, damn, he wanted to be fucked hard and good! A mewling sound escaped his lips. He instantly bit the insides of his cheeks. Niou made a sneering drunk smirk.  
„So impatient."  
The shorter exactly knew what Niou tried to get from him, but he wouldn't plead, no he would never EVER plead! Instead he decided to turn the tables.  
„Take me, now!", he ordered. The stupid smirk only got wider.  
„So my little UKE wants to boss me around? Never heard of manners? If you want something, you'll have to say 'please'."  
Normally Akaya would have quarreled and protested, but right now he had more pressing matters on hand. In that case there was only one way to solve the problem. If you want something done, you should do it yourself. So he began on pulling at Niou's T-Shirt. And soon it was thrown somewhere within the chaos of Niou's room. Without wasting a second Akaya turned his attention to the pants. He fumbled with the zipper.

Niou let him have his way. Why should he stop his brat? True, it was fun to drive the black haired crazy, but he couldn't deny his painfully growing arousel. Akaya finally got that piece of clothing off and out of the way, discarding his own pants shortly after.  
Suddenly Niou grabed his legs, pulled them into the air and spread them. Something warm and wet slid over his thigh. Akaya moaned as the tongue got colser to his weeping member. Well, he absolutely didn't mind having his dick in Niou's mouth. The older, though, had something other planned.  
He licked his way further, prodding at the ring of muscled that was Akaya's anus. The raven haired moaned throaty, when the tongue pushed in. He know how fingers felt, but this was a whole new experience. (Of course, after all he couldn't stick his tongue in his own ass). But this preparation wouldn't do. He wouldn't mind the pain, but still he didn't want to scare his senpai away with his masochistic streak. And it wasn't as if he had never fingered himself. Though, lube could be a problem.

Niou hadn't known he would be involved in Akaya's perfidious plan. And the shorter had to admit he had forgotten to bring any. But he should manage. He began sucking on his fingers, wetting them. When finished he brought them down to his ass. Niou noticed Akaya was about to do something and stopped his ministrations. Akaya stuck the first finger inside himself, prodding and stretching. The older could only stare. He didn't move a single muscle. Wasn't this picture the pure sex? There it laid, the sexiest creature in the whole world, finger fucking himself before his very eyes. And if that wasn't enough, Akaya pushed the second finger in, scissoring, giving Niou an excellent view. He felt his member twitch. He had to do something, definetely.  
„Hey, brat, let me in on the fun."  
As soon as the shorter opened his mouth, Niou pushed his fingers into the wet cavern. Akaya suckled on them just like he had before with his own.  
Somehow Akaya pitied his friend. This must have been damn arousing. And it was, Niou had to admit defeatedly. If he didn't do something about his sexual need now, well, he would surely explode.

Hurridly he removed his fingers from Akaya's mouth, joining the younger's hand. Again Niou could only stare at that sexy picture.  
Akaya could barely keep his eyes open, as he groaned and pushed back onto the fingers.  
Niou had reached his limit. He pulled out of Akaya, leaving the other wanting more. His eyes scanned over the chaos in his room. Damn, he couldn't locate his pants! Oh well, good thing hat a Niou was always prepared at least like this. He reached under his pillow. He put on the condom that he had stored there. No matter how drunk he was, he would never do it without. One problem solved, that left...  
He couldn't even think his tought completely. Akaya had changed positions and was now kneeling infront of him, sucking on his arousel. He had to bite on his lips in order to prevent moaning out loud. But before he could revel in the feeling the pleasure ended. Akaya had only wetted it for they had no lube. He knew normally this wouldn't do. But for the first few strokes it should be enough and after that no one would care. He laid down again, spreading his legs.

„So what?", he spat. „Not comming in?"  
Niou didn't respond to the teasing, he only brought himself in position and thrusted into the willing body under him. It was heaven, it was bliss, it was... Niou couldn't think of the right word to describe the overhelming feeling he experienced for the first time. Jerking off was nothing in comparison. He gritted his teeth and thrusted harder, trying to milk more of the wild screams that were bleeding from Akaya's lips. He pressed Akaya's knees almost to his chest to gain more access to the sweet cavern that was squeezing his cock. He bend down to capture the shorter's lips in a heated kiss, failing miserabely due to the force which he was taking Akaya with. He instead chose to torment the other's throat again.  
Akaya wasn't sure what was happening. His senses were attacked from every side. The pain from Niou's firm strokes, the pain from beeing bend like that, the pain from Niou's teeth nibbling on his sensitive skin. Akaya couldn't do anything other and moan and scream. He indeed was reduced to a moaning puddle. Yes, he had chosen right to leave Niou in control.

His mouth fell open as the older hit his prostate, though the cry was hoarse. The silver haired teen rapidly dtruck that spot again and again. He couldn't free one hand to attend to Akaya's erection, he needed both of them to hold his waist in place, so that he wouldn't bang his friend into the headboard, that's why this was the only way to satisfy the little devil.  
Akaya forcefully slammed himself against Niou. He noticed how his legs began to quiver and his vision became blurry. Screaming at the top of his lungs he found salvation. He came all over Niou and himself. The taller felt the muscled clench around him. Pounding only for some moments more he released himself deep inside his kouhai. He slumped on top of him, breathing heavier than after a good tennis match.  
Neither of them spoke as they recovered. Niou didn't know why, but somehow he managed to at least get rid of the condom. Soon after they laid comfortably in bed they were fast asleep ans snorred like there was no tomorrow.

Niou was the first to wake up. He had a little headache, but fortunately nothing to serious. It didn't take him too long to realize the naked situation he was in and the memory to return to him. (In contrast to his sister he could remember what happened when he drank, most of the times). Suddenly Akaya moved and snuggled up to him. Though, the somewhat angry expression remained on Niou's face. He was mad at Akaya for tricking him like that, but most of all he was disappointed at himself for doing what he swore to never do. He sigehd frustrated.  
„And so I've given in to become your sex toy", he murmured. Or treat you as mine, he added silently.  
„I never said you would become one", the familiar voice of Akaya spoke all of a sudden. Niou was surprised that his friend had played the role of the still sleeping cutie this good. He gritted his teeth, though.  
„Then what?", he asked agitated. „Just some one-night-stand?! 'Cause I cant remember you asking for a relationship."  
Akaya hid his face in Niou's chest.  
„I... I tried!", he cried, then murmured: „But I couldn't... This was the only way I could think of..."

Miraculously the lazy smile, the trademark of Niou Masaharu, reappeared again.  
„My, my, if you aren't the cutest human in the world."  
Akaya wanted to counter, but Niou's lips were already on him. He began to smile. After all, he got everything he wanted. And that was worth it to be called cute for ONE TIME.


End file.
